narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avenging Match, Cousins Battle: Lukino Kurosaki vs Ryuka Uchiha
Ryuka's anger Lukino was jumping from tree to tree on all four's looking for powerful opponent's when he sensed a powerful presence behind him. He turned around and drew his blade calling out, "Who's there?" "Me." Was the simple reply. "I'm sure Ahatake told you about me..." Lukino pinched his nose as he looked at his cousin. "Ryuka right? You have a nasty smell around u. Smells like blood lust." At first, Ryuka, dressed in his Shinigami-like attire, said nothing at first, his arms at his sides. But then, a slow smile came across his face. "Well, then...." He said softly, his tone laced with a malicious intent. "I guess we understand each other in that department, don't we?" "Well I have nothing against you if you wanna fight." Lukino said cracking his knuckles. "Family or not I don't care who I kill! I love fightning and the bloodshed that follows it!" Ryuka frowned. "Is that so?" He bent his arms, his fists in a defensive position. "Then you won't mind if I punch a few bloody holes in your torso, right?" "Not really! I love fighting and blood and wounds are just the price you pay to enjoy it." Lukino said. drawing his sword. "But I have Father's sword and his tutelage! You can't win!" "You sure about that?" Ryuka's calm, unnerving, and yet angered tone, was evident, as he fixed himself into a defensive position. "Father taught me well!" Lukino said. "He would hate you if you killed me!" "Even your dad had a hard time fighting me." Ryuka stated simply. "You shouldn't be that much of a problem. Now..." He flexed his fists, his smile returning. "Are you gonna attack, or do I'' have to?" "Dad never used all of his power." Lukino said with a tone of disgust. "And '''YOU' make the first move." Ryuka merely laughed, raising a finger to point at Lukino. "Aoshan." A second after the word was uttered, a concentrated beam of energy erupted towards Lukino at violent speed, ripping through the ground as clean as butter. But Lukino was in the air. "I'm not as weak as you think!" He cried shooting a red crescent at the Uchiha. Ryuka was not impressed. He extended his hand towards the blast, the palm beginning to blow a purple color. It met with the red crescent, and with a shift of his arm, he broke through it, canceling out both attacks. "Yes, but you are a bit too arrogant." He replied mockingly. "Yes, but I'm also my Father's son!" Lukino said from behind Ryuka. And with that he slashed his throat making him fall. "You're also stupid." Ryuka had tilted his head back slightly, the attempted slashing of the throat grazing his neck. Then, with quick reaction, he spun around, raising and slamming his knee straight into Lukino's gut. Lukino went flying but got himself, his mid racing to make sure he had that technique down. "Aoshan... I'll remember that." Lukino charged at his cousin and slashed at his gut, making blood spurt out. Fortunately for Ryuka, he had pulled himself back, the aimed slash once again scratching his skin. He thrust his right leg up, kicking the sword away from his hands and into the air. But the blade came right back down into Lukino's hand. "You're inexperienced boy!" Came the voice of Kiba from inside the blade. "Deal with it!" Lukino said sending a blast of chakra from the blade. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, crouching and leaping off of the ground. The chakra blast whizzed by his feet, smashing into an unfortunate tree that was forcibly knocked to the ground. He touched down on his feet slightly after. "I don't think going all out will be necessary for now." He thought calmly, staring at the boy with intensity. But Lukino had grabbed the Uchiha's arm and swung him 'round and 'round then let him go. Ryuka's eyes widened. "What the...?!" He quickly backflipped, skidding on his feet in order to stop and nearly falling on his butt. The result was him in a crouching position, looking over his opponent. "Such speed...." True Power Lukino was running at him at full speed. "Now for my true power! Or at least half of it!" Lukino slashed Ryuka multiple timed and then hit him with a punch to the gut. Ryuka frowned, stepping in the corresponding direction to dodge each of the attacks. Then, he simply caught the fist and gripped tightly, not letting go. His other fist cocked back and thrust, striking Lukino straight in the jaw. "Just the same as his dad...reckless." He smiled at the thought. Lukino dodged the blow and punched his cousin in the gut again with a fistful of chakra. It was enough to make Ryuka release him, staggering back. He clenched his teeth, holding his stomach, and blood trickled from his chin. His eyes were widened, as they fell on Lukino. "Not that powerful are we cousin?" Lukino said in a mocking tone Ryuka blinked. "Maybe I'm underestimating him a bit." One of his hands gripped the handle of his sword, as he slowly unsheathed it. "Don't talk about yourself that way, it doesn't suit you." He retorted, a small smile crossing his face. "If I didn't know better," Lukino said, sending a wave of chakra from his sword "I'd say I'm starting to grown on you cousin!" Ryuka raised his in a two-handed overhead move, before swinging it down, slicing the chakra blast in half in two quick motions. "You're only growing weaker in my eyes." "Weaker...weaker...weaker..." The word rang in Lukino's head and he started to growl his eyes glowing red. "ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lukino roared as he ran at Ryuka, sword forgotten on the ground, with surprising speed and slashed him in the gut with his claws. "Impossible!" Ryuka's eyes widened, as he skidding back. The slash was solid this time, cutting in deep. He held his stomach in pain, glaring at the now-transformed demon. There was no sign of a chakra shield....yet. Was he different from Ahatake? "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Lukino gave a mighty roar and charged at Ryuka and this timed aimed to slash at his head. "Lukino...." a voice rang in dimly in his head as he stopped dead searching to see where it came from. "Be rational... learn to focus this power instead of driving your self in a blinding rage..." Lukino's fangs and claws shrunk only slightly as he was still using the chakra but he seemed to be gaining reason. He picked up his sword. "Sorry about that, Ryuka it happens from time to time." Lukino said sending a red crescent slightly larger and more powerful than the previous at his cousin. Ryuka narrowed his eyes, sidestepping the blast. His hand, still pressed onto his stomach, glowed a dim purple, and slowly the wound began to heal. Clearly, it would take a lot of his chakra. But that was fine, considering how much he had. He twisted his sword around, before pointing it at Lukino. "Revive...Keibatsu." Immediately, multiple and small holes appeared down the middle of his blade, and it pulsed once.